Gravity
by Len Bon
Summary: Something always brings Liam back to Naomi. But why? And how? Even when she is going through turmoil and he was in denial?
1. Session 1

_A new story... :) _

_for Mocha Veda!

* * *

_

**Session 1**

**11/08/10**

_Please state your name for the sake of familiarisation and my tape._

Liam Court.

_Why are you here then, Liam?_

...It was this or juvie. You knew that already.

_Yes, I just wanted to know if you were aware of it._

Well I was!

_So, why did you choose this instead?_

Because I don't look good in orange.

_Do you not think that the sarcasm makes you appear unapproachable?_

Only to people I use it with.

_Would you say you're aggressive?_

No.

_Really?_

Well okay. I am very aggressive at times. But only when I'm annoyed and can't help it. I just see red if I get really angry! I can't help it, trust me I try. It is with the things I really care about and stuff. Like when I punched Naomi's door because Jen wouldn't let me in.

_So, what made you angry this time?_

Jasper! That stupid son of a -

_Language please. What did he do?_

He burnt MY boat! I mean, he is a real psycho. Just because I'd spent the evening with his ex-girlfriend, who he is still in love with, doesn't mean he has the right to just damage my stuff. I'd spent absolute months working on my boat. Actually, more than that! I mean, come on! I started to build it when my original therapist told me to let out my anger in a more appropriate way just to have some drug-dealing punk burn it to a crisp!

_So you were hanging out with his ex-girlfriend? Do you like her as more than a friend?_

Heck no! She is no Naom... I mean, she is just a friend. I can't see her as being anything more!

_Who was the girl you were going to compare her to?_

Just somebody I used to really care about. Naomi's sort of the whole reason I started to build the boat.

_You don't care about her any more?_

I... well... I... I do. I wish I didn't. She isn't good for me! Heck, she isn't good for ANYBODY!

_Why is that?_

Because... because... because she is a liar and self-centred. I mean she has real moments where she is genuine and caring. However, she always goes straight back to her old self. She thinks her problems are worse than any of mine! She completely ignored my problems when I needed her – too preoccupied with Jen.

_Who is Jen?_

Naomi's sister.

_You don't seem to like her..._

Because she is a bitch and the devil! She caused so many problems between me and Naomi last year. I mean, she lied to me and manipulated me into sleeping with her last year. Just so that Naomi was pushed down a peg or two. Who does that?

Then, as if that isn't good enough, she then twisted it around. She lied to Naomi, made me lie to Naomi and lied to my mother. She convinced my mum that I was stalking Naomi. I wasn't, I just really needed to talk to her, try and sort it out.

Of course, Naomi didn't believe me anyway because she was still convinced that it wasn't Jen but Annie that had slept with me. We actually had to trick Jen into confessing to Naomi without realising it.

_Wait, Naomi thought Annie was who'd slept with you, last year?_

Yes. It is so ridiculous. As if I'd sleep with Annie. I mean, don't get me wrong, she is pretty and nice and everything just... I dunno.

It doesn't matter anyway because Naomi is completely paranoid about Annie. Something to do with an ex called Ethan or something. I don't know. It was before my time.

Still, me and Annie are just friends.

_And you and Naomi?_

We are... not friends, nor a couple. We are just two people who attend the same school.

_So you don't want to be her boyfriend again?_

I... you see... maybe... it's complicated... I... think about it...

_**-BEEP-**_

_Time is up. See you next week!

* * *

_

_So... yeh. Any explanation needed? _

_Reviews? You know I love them (Y) _


	2. Session 2

**_for Mocha Veda!

* * *

_**

**Session 2**

**18/08/10**

_Hello Liam Court._

Hi?

_How have you been enjoying your holiday?_

Community Service is really something, you know!

_I detect sarcasm... So, have you done anything other than community service?_

...I went surfing yesterday. I won against Teddy, which kind of surprised me because he's been more than me. Then again, with juggling Tennis and sneaking out to see Silver, I suppose he hasn't had that much time to practice. I dunno.

Also, I saw Annie. She really needed a friend since her parents have decided to get a divorce. She's really upset because she can hear them both fighting over everything, and apparently her dad is drinking whisky regularly. I just went and sat with her. She's all alone in that house now, thanks to Dixon going to Australia with Ivy.

_So you've seen Annie quite a bit?_

...Yes. I slept over there yesterday too, because she was so emotional. She didn't even get to tell her parents about la-

_What hasn't she told her parents about?_

Something that I can't tell you.

_Oh okay. And you're JUST friends?_

Yes. Completely. I mean, we did kinda kiss. But I broke it off and told her that I don't like her like that. I mean, she's great and really pretty. I just... It wouldn't work... And the kiss was nice but nothing... I mean... it wasn't … I didn't feel any sparks.

_You kissed and didn't feel anything? Who have you kissed that you've felt something with?_

Naomi.

I mean... it's just... the complication there... I think I felt something when I kissed her but it could've been nothing.

_Okay. Have you seen Naomi at all this holiday?_

No... I don't think so... Actually. I did! I didn't recognise her at first, I remember.

_Why not?_

She looked different.

It was at the beach hut, and I think she was only there because Jen – her sister, remember, forced her. Jen owns the hut, you see. Anyway, Naomi was sitting there, looking vacant and kinda... scared? I don't know. She's lost loads of weight and her hair looked really long. She was also really pale, which surprised me because Naomi always wanted a tan.

_Why do you think she looks that way?_

I dunno. It isn't my place to care either, we aren't girlfriend and boyfriend any more. I really don't want to be a Navid, you know.

_Who is Navid?_

He is my friend who pined after a girl since he was like, eleven. Then, he finally got her but found out she was pregnant. So, after finding out she was pregnant with a child which wasn't his, he broke up with her.

However, he then decided to get back with her to support the baby because he still loved her. It was crazy, he proposed and moved out of his house. He was going to look after them both and they were going to get married despite being only 16.

Anyway, the baby was then born, but given up for a adoption. He stayed with her until she then broke up with him to be with Teddy, because she thought she was in love with Teddy. Navid was heartbroken but finally got over her, started dating her and stuff.

When he was dating other people, Adrianna – that's the girl he likes – she then went back onto her drug addiction. Oh yeh, Navid originally paid for Adrianna's rehab before they got together. Anyway, she then gave it up again, eventually, before they then got back together.

And now, according to Teddy, Navid has followed Adrianna on a world tour because she's a singer.

_And you don't want to be like that?_

No.

_Why not?_

It is pathetic, man.

_Because he's in love?_

...No... because despite how badly Adrianna treats him, he still chases after her.

_So you feel that Naomi treats you like Adrianna treated Navid?_

Yes. She lied to me all the time, and is a bi-

_Language!_

Well, she's just not nice!

_But Annie is nice?_

Yes... most of the time. Obviously she has her faults – like when she told Naomi that me and her were doing it behind her back and laughing at Naomi afterwards. That wasn't nice, especially considering I was trying to get Naomi back and all.

However, Naomi had been REALLY nasty to Annie, so it was just revenge really. And she isn't normally like that. In fact, she hardly ever wants pay-back, which I think is really sweet. Don't you?

_I suppose so. However, if Annie is so sweet, why don't you like her like that?_

She's just too sweet, you know. And, also, she's a little bit short. And her hair is brown and her eyes aren't blue.

_So it is shallow reasons, then?_

No, it isn't just that. It is little things. Like the ways she exclaims completely obvious things. Also, she's a little drippy.

Things that, you can get away with as just a friend, but as a girlfriend would be completely infuriating. Do you get what I mean? I would never be able to like some of the things, as long as I live.

_But you could like some of Naomi's faults?_

Maybe... She had so many faults but it helped make up her! Like, if she wasn't so self-centred, she wouldn't be Naomi. Does that make sense?

_I guess. What are your faults, Liam?_

I dunno. My anger is definitely an issue, I'm not even going to excuse it!

However, I like to think I've grown, as a person. When I was trying to win Naomi back, after sleeping with Jen, I started to learn and control myself some more. I finally realised that it was stupid for me to be so angry about things I can't change.

Obviously there are some things that I see red about but in general, I'm better about the smaller things. I think more clearly now.

_So you can sort of thank Jen and Naomi for that?_

What... I... No... I wouldn't... it just... they...

_**-BEEP-**_

_Time is up. See you next week!_

_

* * *

_

**_Sorry it took so long to update :S My bad, LOL. I've been kinda busy and stuff so... Here it is though. Enjoy? Review?_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned 90210, Lannie would never have even been an option!_**


	3. Session 3

_**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! :S Completely my bad. It has been too long and I have no excuse. Seriously.**_

_**However, I bring you chapter 3 for you joy. It isn't eventful and doesn't speak of any Season 3 yet. However, this will kinda follow the series but with tweaks for some Liomi Loving. Also, it will be kinda following my other fanfiction: I care if you don't. Be warned, in advance.**_

_**Now onto Chapter 3?**_

* * *

**Session 3**

**01/09/10**

_How are you Liam?_

I'm good thanks.

_How has your last two weeks been?_

Okay, you know... How was your holiday?

_It was good thank you. What have you been up to?_

Well, not much. Surfing with Navid because he has had nothing to do while Adrianna's been on tour. Actually, he has been really whiny about it, he's like a little girl.

_No Annie?_

Nah, she's on house arrest now.

_House arrest?_

Yes, you see she admitted that she performed a hit and run on this guy, Joe Herman, and so she is under house arrest and doing her time, like. It is kinda annoying because I have no one to really talk to, and we were good friends. To be honest, she hasn't even really spoken to me, except for a few words and a text here and there.

Who does that anyway? I mean, if you're friends, you talk and stuff. She may be on house arrest but it isn't like she can't pick up the phone or actually stay on the end of it when I ring her first. Why must she be so infuriating!

_Ahh, so things are strained between you?_

Yes! I don't even know what I'm going to say to her at school tomorrow! I don't know how to talk to her any more, especially since I think she likes me.

_Oh yes, you have school tomorrow, correct?_

Yeh... unfortunately.

_You aren't looking forward to it?_

No.

_Why not?_

Because it is boring. I don't wanna be constricted by the school. It makes it harder to catch all the good waves and shi- ...stuff like that.

_But you'll get to see all your friends._

Yeh, like seeing Ivy, Dixon, Teddy, Silver, Navid and people will be cool but really? I'm going to have to face Annie and Naomi...

_You associate Naomi with school?_

Well yes, and I'm nervous about seeing her because things were left badly with us. The last time I saw her, she was crying about the fact that I'd broken things off with her. I mean, she acted as if it was entirely my fault and everything.

_Was it?_

Well, she has faults you know. It isn't like it is easy for me, you know. I could only take so much of her lying before it was overbearing and ruining our relationship.

And okay, I know what she was saying when I left... I have been a liar and cheater but I am trying to change and improve myself. I take fault for it all. I knew I hurt her and I would change it but I can't and she knows I can't. She doesn't even understand that lying isn't bad. Her lies are going to get her in so much trouble, and to be honest, I think I may take glee when they do.

Is that horrible?

_It could be classed as very horrible, I suppose. So you haven't seen or heard from her?_

No. Nobody has. She's gone AWOL or something. Actually, that's a lie... her twitter says she is visiting the Riviera, and that is a Naomi-thing to do...

_But?_

Silver is worried about her, like. Apparently Jen says that Naomi hasn't been home and didn't know anything about the Riviera.

Neither of her parent's are in the Riviera and Naomi doesn't have access to any money. Her trust fund won't kick in until a couple of weeks when she turns 18. If she is in the Riviera, how is she sustaining herself?

I didn't tell Silver all this, of course. She is assuming that Naomi went without Jen knowing – she doesn't know about Naomi's financial situation. She's be worried sick.

_And you aren't?_

No. Naomi is not issue in my life any more. She has caused me many and headache and annoyance. Not any more!

_So you broke up with her, and now you don't care?_

I care! Of course I care! I just... I can't care. I shouldn't care. She has treated me so badly, not listened to me when I had issues and... and... and it's not fair! Why should I keep being drawn to such a bitch!

_Language!_

Sorry. I just... she is mean, and inflicts pain on my life. She doesn't care, so why should I?

_Fair point. How is home life, by the way?_

My step-fathers a pratt and my mum is weak. Same old. I'll be happy to get away from them at school, to be honest.

_Well, ending on a note about school... Have fun tomorrow, and I'll see you next week to hear about all your events._

See ya next week. And I doubt anything eventful will happen.

_**-BEEP-**_

_Bye.

* * *

_

_**Make up for years of absence? I hope so :S Sorry again.**_

_**P.s. Disclaimer: If I owned 90210, I'd not make Mr Cannon go after Silver now. Well, I may do, but not in such a creepy way...**_


	4. Session 4

_**Okay guys, another chapter, finally! Everybody reading this should thank Luja 14, the dedicatee of this chapter, for giving me some long needed motivation and incentive.**_

_**It is really short but there should be more soon. Write me a lovely review, highlighting good, bad, improving points full of motivation to get the next dedicated chapter? Also, I'm going to try and Liomi up the season :O**_

* * *

**Session 4**

**08/09/10**

_Liam, you're okay after the earthquake last week?_

I guess so...

_Only guess?_

It was just a mess, really, ya know?

_Did you get hurt?_

No, I was completely unscathed.

I was in a classroom and was able to jump under a desk when it happened. Actually, it was quite helpful because Annie was there and so we could talk about what went down in the summer. I told her what a bi- mean person she was being, and then I gave her a lift to an interview. Then we kissed.

It was quite funny actually as we were stuck there and I was cursing it, but we then spoke. After we'd spoken, when I didn't want to escape, Mr Cannon came and let us out.

I was quite shocked Mr Cannon was even in school. I thought he had left. I wish he would sometimes, because I always feel bad when I see him...

_Why?_

Well, when I was dating Naomi, she made up a load of shi- rubbish about Mr Cannon sexually harassing her. He didn't! But when I thought he did, I went and punched him. I thought he was a loser and deserved it.

_But he didn't?_

No, he didn't. It was all Naomi. Another shocker there!

I should've known back then that she was a liar, but I had faith in her. I don't even know why! She just looked all pathetic after I found out. She had been given community service and was wearing that ugly orange jacket and I knew how much she would hate it due to how unstylish it is. Then she looked at me and there was all this remorse in her face and she didn't even seem to care that she was wearing the jacket. I'd also heard how she stood up in the lunch room and shouted about perverting the course of justice.

I guess overall I thought she'd learnt her lesson.

_Though she lied again?_

Yes! It is like she cannot help it. She's just really selfish.

_All the time?_

No. Of course not. In fact, she generally doesn't do things thinking she's selfish. Sometimes she does really nice things...

Like the times she helped Silver through her mums cancer.

But then she ruins it by lying and manipulating and word twisting. It makes her so hard to love...

_You still love her?_

She made it perfectly clear she didn't love me any more, yesterday.

_What did she say?_

She told me that it was fine for me to date Annie... I know okay, it is weird for me to ask her something like this, but I figured that the best way to get over somebody is with somebody else, no?

_So you're using Annie?_

No!

Well, maybe a little.

Actually, not any more because me and Annie finished before it started. She went on about how she doesn't like secretive guys or stuff like that... A load of bollocks. I am not secretive because I stopped when I started dating Naomi for a second time.

_Naomi made you a better person?_

No. Naomi doesn't even matter because she doesn't even think about me. She said she'd not shed one thought for me all summer. Neither have I for her so...

And now she has her trust fund back, it doesn't matter. Yes, she turned 18 yesterday and got all her money. So now she can be a happy, thoughtless idiot. It isn't like anything bad ever happens to her; minus me sleeping with her sister. Or if anything bad does happen she induces it by lying... She's the girl who cries wolf.

**-BEEP-**

_I'll see you next week. _

_Oh, and just think about who you've spoken about all session.

* * *

_

_**How is it? Review please? :)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned 90210, I'd bring Ethan Ward back... oh my heart burns for some of him :P**_


	5. Session 5

_**Ahh, another chapter. Something really random just motivated me to write... I hope you enjoy. Liam's therapy is not two weeks, because this way I might actually be able to catch up with the episodes :S Which I am falling now :)**_

_**Remember to read and review :D

* * *

**_

**Session 4**

**22/09/10**

_Hello Liam._

Heya, howa you?

_I am good thank you. I saw you in the bachelor auction._

You were there? What did you think? Did you pledge anything?

_Yes to all of those. Now lets talk about something shall we?_

Okay, I'm pretty happy at the moment. Everything is working out well.

_Such as?_

Well, after the bachelor auction, I managed to make Annie really jealous, she so wants me. I know you think I'm mean and using her but I really think I could learn to love her. It isn't as if she has any better options... Okay, so I found out she is dating my brother but that isn't a better choice.

_You have brother?_

No.

_You just said..._

He is my half brother and a total douché.

_Why is that?_

… I don't want to get into it, okay?

_Okay, Liam. What would you like to talk about instead?_

I don't know.

_Well, have you thought about what we normally talk about?_

My love life...

_Which includes?_

Nobody at the moment... except for this really annoying girl called Lauren; I mean she is so clingy, can't she see I don't like her?

_Who do you like? Annie?_

I guess I like Annie... I don't know, she doesn't take my breath away...

_What do you mean?_

It is just that she is nice and everything, and she can kiss but... She just doesn't light up the room. When I look at her, I don't find myself wanting to throw her against the wall and ravage her.

Don't look at me like that! You know what I mean... I see her and there isn't the chemistry there. I'm trying to seduce her, like when I stayed at her house and made sure she saw me in my boxers. However, when I caught a glimpse of her in underwear, it didn't really do anything for me.

_Are you comparing her to somebody?_

Well, yes, I guess you could say that I used to feel this immense sexual chemistry with Naomi. We used to have the most amazing se- We used to connect, you know?

_Have you spoken to her recently?_

Who, Naomi? No, not really. I see her around school sometimes but she just seems differently. Especially recently... I saw her the other day and she had bags under her eyes. It was like the sign of the apocalypse.

_Are you worried about her?_

No, I have no right to be worried. I broke up with her, remember.

Although, I have to admit that when she missed school for a couple of days and there were rumours that she was in the hospital, I did get worried.

_Did you do anything?_

Well, I rang up Jen. I don't even know why. This was of course after I asked Annie.

Annie didn't know anything about it. She said her and Naomi had a falling out of Naomi's 18th so that they weren't talking. Naomi had been herself and called Annie a murderer and then left to get Silver... It sounds really weird.

But yeh, I rang Jen and she said that she'd been called earlier about Naomi. Jen didn't really tell me much except that she was in the hospital after od-ing.

I didn't really believe her at first. Have you ever met Naomi? She would never do anything like that, even if she were at a really low point. She is too selfish to commit suicide!

_What did you do?_

I did ask Silver, briefly at school, who said that Naomi had taken a sleeping pill and then hit her head. She said she would be fine.

After that, I just left it and stopped worrying. Naomi would do something like that just to get attention. Probably to win Silver back because they had been arguing earlier that week. It is pathetic really. Like Naomi would actually be going through anything.

_How can you be so sure?_

She is probably just manipulating people. She does that, you know?

Okay, I was very confused when Annie then went back to her at the night of the Bachelor Auction... It was really weird and I tried asking Annie about it but she didn't really tell me anything. Apparently, Naomi is going through a hard time and I should leave her alone.

I don't even talk to Naomi, so when would I be not leaving her alone? It is so freaking stupid!

_Okay, calm down, Liam. What is annoying you?_

Just the idea that I'm not allowed to care about her anymore. I know I keep saying it, but just because I broke up, doesn't mean I am oblivious.

Okay. So she can be manipulative and horrible, but she can also be sincere.

_Can you give me an example?_

Well, people forget all the times she helped Adrianna, when she as pregnant this is. Or how I once heard that she took the fall for Adrianna taking drugs at one point.

There is also all the times she helps Silver.

Or even the time she helped me after Prom, before I slept with her sister. She was so understanding, and listened.

_So you do still care about her?_

Of course I do, she was nearly 2 years of my life! I am trying not to, I am. I just... I know that she can be easily hurt, she doesn't always show it...

_You've been saying you don't love her anymore, is that true?_

**-BEEP-**

Times up, I'll talk next week, Doc.

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned 90210, Lannie would never happen, EVER!**_


	6. Session 6

**Okay, I know. It has been a veryyy long time! I am so guilty. However, here is a new chapter ;) **

**the truth is, I gave up fanfiction for lent... and so meh. I also haven't been writing much because my life has been crazy busy. Still, here is an update as we near the end of mah story :)**

* * *

**Session 6**

**20/11/10**

_Hello again, Liam. It has been a while._

Hi.

_Is something wrong, Liam?_

…

_Come on, you can tell me._

Why didn't we have a meeting for the last 3 weeks?

_Well, I was on holiday for two of them because my daughter was getting married in New Zealand. You knew this and didn't have a problem before._

My life wasn't f*cked up before!

_I'd reprimand you for using language but there is obviously a reason for it. What happened?_

I should have known something was wrong! I should have known, but I was too selfish to see it.  
That is a lie. How many times did I describe the changes I was seeing to you. When she went to the Riviera, I knew that something was up. Did I act on it? **NO!**

_**Liam; calm down.**_

**Don't tell me to calm down!**

_Liam! It is this behaviour that got you here, remember._

I just want to smash something!  
Why was I such an idiot? Why didn't I do something? Ask something? Ask somebody?

_Please, can you just tell me what is wrong?_

They all knew! Don't you get it? **They all knew!**  
Why was the only one not told? Annie didn't even tell me! I thought we were a couple but she didn't let slip.  
I mean, I knew she must've known something about Naomi that I didn't – after all, she forgave her without telling me why. I never thought it would be because of that though!

_What happened to Naomi?_

That sick b*stard! And she has been dealing with it for months! I never knew, I would've helped her if I did.

_Liam, you need to tell me what is going on..._

And Dixon knew. He knew man! So did Teddy and Navid. I thought we were all friends, so why didn't they tell me?  
Why didn't she tell me? I would've helped, she must've known that. I wouldn't have judged her or thought she was lying. I would've looked after her, taken her to the police, taken her to therapy; **helped!**

_What happened to Naomi?_

**She was RAPED!**

…

She was raped and I didn't know.

_Liam... I know it must be hard, but maybe you should talk about it? Don't just sit there._

It is all my fault.  
Apparently it happened on the night of the Passing of the Flame. I broke up with her that morning! I told her that she was self-centred and that we were done on the night she was raped. Who does that?  
I also told her to stop lying... she carried on. Well sort of. Was she so scared that I'd think her a liar that she couldn't tell me the truth? I told her I'd forgiven her for lying about the sexual harassment, did she know I was lying?  
The fact that I broke up with her that day made her leave the party anyway. I was the cause for her to go into Mr Cannon's classroom, because she was sad about not being in a couple. I caused her to be raped.

_No you didn't, Liam._

I did. I'm horrible!

_Liam, you didn't cause this, whoever raped her did._

**Don't you get it?** I ruined her life. And I didn't even know!

_Stop shouting._

**No! She was raped, and not only was it my fault but I didn't even know. Were people worried I was going to ruin it more? Is that what it is? Is that why they didn't tell me? Is that why she didn't tell me?**

_I am sure she doesn't blame you._

But she should!

_Liam, have you spoken to her about it?_

She won't talk to me. Silver says she doesn't want to talk about it any more. I missed my chance to tell her how sorry I was, and didn't even realise it!

**-BEEP-**

_I'm really sorry, Liam. The hour is up. But I'll make an appointment for you for the next space I have free. I'll get my secretary to ring your mother about it._

* * *

**How was it? I tried to get in Liam's anger but let's face it, that is hard to do with dialogue...**

**I hope you liked... now go review, all of you?**


	7. Session 7

_**Another day, another chapter :) Hope you like it, all you Liomi fans :D**_

_**P.s. **_Liam, _Therapist, **Naomi**_

* * *

**Session 7  
**

**24/11/10**

_Hello, Liam._

What is she doing here?

_**Oh, it is nice to see you too, Liam!**_

_I simply think you need to talk to Naomi, and here is a good time and environment to do such a thing._

What?

_**Now, now, Liam. I wouldn't fight it; after all, that is what got you in Therapy.**_

_Stop provoking him, Naomi._

So what is she doing here?

_Well, it is obvious you two still have issues. No, don't try to cut me off, Naomi. Now, I think that a lot has happened between you two, and I want it to be sorted out._

I don't want her here. Therapy we are meant to talk about me, you're meant to be helping me sort things out in my head. This is not in my head. Naomi is not in my head, she is the flesh. Trust me, if she were just a made up image, I'd be worried.

_**Oh, thanks, Liam. Nice to know you're all up for sharing.**_

_Look, Liam. After your last session, I really think you need to talk to her. In fact, if we are basing it upon past sessions, you definitely do. Are you aware that she has been a topic in every single session?_

No she hasn't.

_**Have I?**_

What, Naomi? Worried I've been saying bad things? Well I have, because you deserve it.

_What about last session, Liam? Would you have said she deserved it last session?_

_**Wha'... wh- what happened last session? Why was la-l-last session so monu-important?**_

I know.  
Don't look at me like that. You know exactly what I am talking about. You know I'm talking about... about... about last summer. I'm talking about how you were... raped.

_Naomi, are you alright?_

_**How do you know? Who told you? They had no right to tell you!**_

It isn't about who told me, it is about who didn't tell me. You didn't tell me!

_**Obviously, Liam! Did you really expect me to just come up to you and tell you? Was I meant to drop it into one of the non-existent conversations that we've had?**_  
"_**Hey, Liam. I'm really happy you're dating Annie, despite all we went through last year. I'm also happy that you had a good summer throughout everything. Oh, how am I? Well I am fabulous, what with my lack of money, boyfriend and the fact that I was raped before the summer."  
Yeah right, get real!**_

Well you could've told me! I would've helped!

_**Really? Think about it. Did you really give a damn about me at the start of the year? When you were ignoring me and trying to win Annie over?**_

But... but... I... it wasn't like tha-

_Y**es it was. And I wasn't about to get your attention this way.**_

But you told everybody else.

_**No, I didn't. I told Silver. I only told Silver.  
Nobody else was meant to know. I didn't want anybody to know. I only told Silver because I had to! I told her because if I hadn't... if I hadn't then Mr Cannon may have gotten to her as well!**_

Then how did Annie know?

_**Silver told her. Annie and Adrianna were annoyed with me, because I'd insulted them. I'd said things I shouldn't've because I need to save Silver and they were telling me that I'd been a bitch. So I did what I do naturally – I actually was a bitch.  
Anyway, you must've known they were annoyed with me. Did Annie not tell you all about it? Cry her heart out about how I was vicious and called her a murderer?**_

She may have mentioned it...

_**Well, Silver was trying to bridge peace, and Annie and Ade couldn't understand why she had forgiven me... She told them, despite me telling her I didn't want them to know.**_

Okay, I get that, but how did Navid, Dixon and Teddy know?

_**They... they know?**_

Yes. Everybody knew except me! Why?

_**I...I didn't know they knew! I swear it! How..?**_

Is it important?

_**It is important to me, Liam. You still don't get it! Some things are just important!**_

Really? You're going down that road. Do you know what is important to me? I bet not.

_**I...I... I know. I'm aware that I'm mean and vindictive and callous. I deserve everything. And I am a liar. I'm sorry, okay!**_

You're right you do deserve everything. If you didn't lie continuously, bad things wouldn't happen! You're probably not even sorry.

_Liam, really?_

Look, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that!

_**But you did. That is why you said it. You mean every word, and you're right.**_

Please, stop crying, because I'm not correct. Nobody deserves to have gone through what you did.

_**I did. I'm the girl who cried wolf. It makes up for all the times I hurt you or my friends...**_

Naomi, if that were true, then it wouldn't hurt us all more, knowing it happened and we couldn't help you.

_**I just ruin everything. I'm unlovable.**_

Noami, you aren't.

_**But... I am!**_

Naomi, if that were true, then I wouldn't be here. If it were true, I wouldn't have mentioned you every session to my therapist. If that were true, I wouldn't still be in love with you.

**-BEEP-**

* * *

**How truly evil am I? That is what one may call a cliff hanger. :P**

**I'll update soon, promise. Only one more chapter, me thinks :) One to finish the story... and I don't know if I'll write another 90210; I just feel like the show has killed off Liomi so much that I can't find mah muse for them :(**

**Still, review?**


End file.
